Sonny With A Chance of Getting in Trouble
by Nicolette8dancerluv
Summary: The next "episode" after sonny with a chance of a new cast member. The cast rivalry is up and Mr. Condor is NOT happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

"And this is your dressing room. Which we finaly get to show you." Sonny said to Nicolette standing in front of the door. "And as you know you'll be sharing it with Zora." she opened the door to find Zora on the ground with masking tape and measuring tape.  
"Oh your here." Zora said without looking up.  
Half of the dressing room cleared of. And a line of masking tape lined the walls and floor dividng the room in half.  
"Uh, yeah and you are doing..." Nicolette said motioning to the floor.  
"Oh, this is the line that divides our dressing room. Any of your girly products cross over it, you won't EVER see them again. Got it?" Zora finishe and stood up.  
"Noe I just gotta find my-"  
"SNAKE!" Nicolette screamed as she jumped.  
"Well good luck!" Sonny said before running out of the room.

Nicolette was starting to paint her side with purple to start decorating. It looked good against zora dark green.  
"la la la la la la la. I am painting my room." she sang going up and down in her vocals.  
"It is not your room." someone sang in a mimicked voice above her.  
"God?" she looked up and asked.  
"What do you think?" Zora said sliding over the vent and slid out holding a big book.  
"Oh. Yeah i'm kind of busy right now. So if you don't mind... Wait what are you holding?"  
"A book. A book that reveals the truth of truth. A book that can end wondering. A book that holds secrets." Zora said.  
"Thats why I says book of secrets year 17. Property of CDC...PROPERTY OF CDC! Zora! What you stole chads diary?" Nicolette yelled.  
Zora out a hand over her mouth.  
"Yeah and don't yell it out to the whole world." she sat down.  
"Shall we?" Zora asked motioning to the book.  
"No. I don't want to get dragged into the trouble that's going to come with this." Nicolette said.  
"I'll say you were against this, because I'll never have to because your not going to say Anything."  
"Fine." Sighed Nicolette.  
They flipped it open to the first page to find what looked to be a pad lock.  
"Oh, of course he's locked it in some futuristic way. Well to bad." Nicolette said standing up.  
"No! Not too bad." Zora stood up and walked over to her desk. She pulled out what appeared to resemble a screw driver.  
"uh, what is that?" Nicolette asked in a weary voice.  
"You don't need to know!" Zora snapped. She then stuck it in and started yanked the lock out.  
"If you don't want people to know it was gone, Breaking it's not going to help." Nicolette snapped.  
Suddenly the lock flew out ans load musice started playing. Zora started to hit it with a screw driver.  
"Turn it off!" Nicolette shouted.  
"You don't think I'm trying?" Zora yelled back.  
Fianly it shut off.  
"What was that?" josh the mail guy asked from the doorway.  
"Nothing!" they said in unison shoving the book off the table.  
"Oh."  
"Is that all?" Zora asked.  
"Yeah I guess. I already dilivered your mail." Josh walked off with a bummbed look on his face. Then Sonny came up behind him.  
"Were you Guys blasting music? Because we heard some in our dressing room."  
"Nope!" Zora snapped.  
"Not at all! We are just siting here!" Nicolette added.  
"Yep. Just sitting here ah...looking at the ugly because awfully girly paint on the wall!" Zora said.  
"Yeah!" Nicolette agreed. "Wait what?"  
Sonny shrugged and walked away. She was feeling to dull right now to ask any more questions.  
"Wow. That's too close." Zora said picking up the book.  
"Yay..um you, I've read Tween Weekly for along time. And all the articles about her said that she was a cheery, happy, spunky small town girl. Like me. But I don't see that at all." Nicolette staited opening the book up again.  
"Yeah well ever since-" Zora was interupted by the book once again palying loud music. She wacked it and it stopped.  
"I'm going to go hide this book." Zora said picking it up.  
"Yeah and I'm going to go get more paint. You said it's girly so I'm taking that as a go." Nicolette said as she walked out.

Skylar paced the hall as Chasity returned.  
"Any luck?" he asked knowing the answer.  
"No." she replyed.  
"It was those Randoms who did this! I just know it. They just had to steal his diary-"  
"BOOK!" Chasity corrected.  
"Thank you. And we have to find it before Chad figures out it's gone." Skylar finished.  
"I bet she'd know something about it. I think she's new there. She scared us and told us to be careful." Chasity said pointing to Nicolette who was walking down the hall in her own little world.  
"Hey you!" they called as Nicolette was passing by. She stopped and looked at them.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Maybe. Just come here." Skylar said leading her into their set.  
"Do you anything about a book?" Chasity asked.  
"What? You don't just go out and ask the exact quesion!" Skylar scolded.  
"Well it's been nice chatting." Nicolette made a dash towards the door. But they grabbed her hands and tie the together. She was shoved in to a closet.  
"You know exactly what's going on. But since you won't spill and you knid of scare us, you'll be safely in here until we find his diary." Skylar said.  
"BOOK!" Chasity corrected again.

Once again I don't own Sonny With a Chance. Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Enjoy:)

"Has anyone seen Nicolette?" Grady and Nico asked walking in.  
"No...have you?" Tawni returned the question to Sonny.  
"No. The last I saw her she was with Zora...Zora!" she yelled.  
"What!" She yelled as she opened the vent slide.  
"Have you seen Nicolette?"  
"No the last I saw her she went to go get paint from Marshell's office.  
"Well Marshell's office is locked right now. So she would have come back." said Nico.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious! Well I know she would be with us as much as she can. It's her first whole day." Sonny said. "I know she's excited for it."  
"Yeah...I know I say this for everything. But evil...the Falls are behind this. She did threaten them." Zora sneered.  
"Yeah...but besides that have any of you done anything to make any of the Falls mad lately?" Sonny asked.  
"No..." Nico said turning his head to Sonny. "But you have."  
"Huh! They kidnapped her and are holding her hostage until Sonny takes Chad back!" Tawni said standing up like a light bulb just lit up.  
"Tawni, that's totally ridiculous. But the kidnapped part..." Zora said. "Well just to be safe...The only way to fight fire is with fire! We have nothing else to loose! I mean Sonny's not dating Chad anymore."  
"Aw! Do we really have to mention that!" Sonny wined.  
"Lets just go!" said Grady.

"Ok, so the plan is set. Tawni and Zora go and get Ferguson. Sonny your the look out, and Grady and I stay here to stick him in the closet. Ok?"  
"Good. Tawni are you ready?" Sonny asked.  
"Lets just get this over with." Tawni sighed.  
Tawni and Zora entered the back door and headed towards Ferguson's dressing room. They heard him yelling inside.  
"I told you! I want it here by tonight!" he demaded.  
"Wow, all Falls must be stuck up and selfish!" Tawni decided.  
"Be ready!" Zora hissed.  
"Yeah I know." Tawni said applying her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip gloss.  
Just then the door flung open knocking Tawni's lip gloss on the floor. Zora jump and tackled Ferguson to the floor tying back his hands back.  
"My lip gloss!" she screamed.  
"Help me!" Zora said.  
Tawni stod up and helped push him up and out the door. Nico and Grady shoved him into a closet.  
"Where is she?" Zora demamded.  
"Zora, he can't talk with tape over his mouth." Sonny said.  
"Ok. We're going to pull it off and if you scream." Zora pulled out Bernie her snake. "Bernie's going to take a little vacation in here with you."  
Ferguson nodded his head as Grady yanked the tape off. He wimpered at the pain.  
"Huh. There's what little he had of a mustache." Sonny snorted as she veiwed the tape.  
"Where is Nicolette?" Zora asked again. "Who is Nicolette?" he asked.  
"Ugh, your hopeless." Zora said sticking the tape back over his mouth and shutting the closet door.  
"Wow, that was quick." Sonny said as they walked away.

"How could you Devon?" Chad as Mackenzie asked.  
"How could you Devon?" he asked again louder.  
"Ok! Where's Ferguson!" Now, Chad demanded.  
"Haven't seen him. I'll go check. You just stay here and keep practicing." Skylar said.  
"No, I want to come." Chad insisted.  
The two boys walked to the back of the set and swung open Ferguson's dressing room door.  
Skylar noticed a lip gloss on the ground as Chad yelled at nothing in the room. He slid it in his pocket before Chad could see.  
Only one thing was on Skylar's mind. Tawni.

Skylar made his way across the studio to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. He opened the door to hear them talking and Sonny reading Tween Weekly.  
"What are 3 words that describe Chad Dylan Cooper." she mimicked. "Ignorant. Conceited. Heartless!" she scolded as she tore 3 interview pages out and threw them on the floor.  
"You haven't seen the cover have you?" asked Tawni, staring at the cover which had the picture of their first kiss in the limo and said "Channy-breakup and makeup?"  
"No. What's on that? A life-size foldable poster of him?" Sonny sneered as she started to turn the pages back.  
Tawni jumped up and grabbed the Magazine.  
"Tawni! Give that back!" she yelled reaching for the magazine. "Besides, why do you even care?" she said following chasing tawni to the cornor where her shredder was.  
"Your right, why do I care?" Tawni said dropping the magazine over the shredder.  
"Ugh." Tawni said feeling her lips and walking over to her vanity.  
"Anyways, I can't believe I helped with that earlier." she said in a worried voice, now pacing in the room. Suddenly Tawni yelled.  
"I can't believe I lost my last lip gloss! The last I used it was... At the falls!" with that said, Tawni made a dash for the door and ran down the hall. Unfortuneltly for Skylar, who was still waiting outside the doors, it was the opposite door. And he knew it would be hours till she returned. So he decided Sonny was the next best thing.  
Sonny exited her room and made her way down the hall, only to be grabbed by hands that dragged her to the Falls set.  
"What the-" she started before she was tied up and shoved into a closet.  
"Ok. That's what I get." she muttered to herself.  
"Sonny?" she heard Nicolettes voice in the dark.

Next chapter will be out soon! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok, this is bad." Nico said to Grady as they saw that all the pickles were gone.  
"Oh I know. We don't get Pickles and we can't find Nicolette." Grady gasp. "We have bad luck!"  
"Don't be dopes." Tawni sneered annoyingly. "As soon as Marshall returns and we tell him she's missing, he'll find her and we'll be back in business."  
"Yeah. I guess. I mean it's not like they're going to hurt her. Or take more of us." Nico said.  
"Hey where's Sonny?" Tawni asked.  
Nico and Grady shrugged and continues looking at the sign that said 'NO PICKLES!"

"Nicolette?" Sonny asked towards the direction her voice came from.  
As her eyes adjusted she saw her sitting in the back of the closet.  
"What are you doing in here?" Sonny asked.  
"Well, I was walking down the hall and then two Mack falls grabbed me and started questioning me about-" Nicolette stopped herself.  
"About what?" Sonny asked.  
Nicolette corrected herself. "I don't really know. Then they tied my hands together and stuck me in here. And I've been in here for the past like 2 hours." her face lit up.  
"Do you have your phone?" She asked hopefully.  
"No I eft it in the prop house.." Sonny said.  
"Oh." They both sighed.  
"Yeah mines in our dressing room. I just want to finish decorating it. Is that to hard to ask?"  
A few minutes passed before any of them said anything.  
"So..." Sonny said.  
"So...um I have a question."Nicolette said.  
"Ok..."  
"No Offense or anything, but what's with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I've heard of you like as like some super cheery, sunny person. But I don't see that at all. Even Tawni is more happy acting. But like no offense like I said-" Sonny interrupted her.  
"I know. It's just ever since I broke up with him. Actually, ever since we won the award it was strange. We were on the top. Getting the good food, and having the respect. But I didn't like it! I liked how it was. Even if we were below them." Sonny took a breather then continued. "It's like you and Tawni said. I still have deep feeling for him. I'm just upset by what he did. I mean I know it would bring things back to normal, and I did tell him I wanted that. But, I don't know. It just seemed selfish. I know he would never take me back though. You guys have it backwards. I don't deserve him."  
Before Nicolette could say anything, the door flung open.  
"Marshall!" they yelled as they ran out. He untied their hands.  
"I leave for two hours and this happens. I'm sorry girls." He Said leading them off the set.

Nicolette carried her painting products to the trash bins and walked back to her room as Zora enters it.  
"Wow That's bright." she said sitting down.  
"I know! It fits perfectly. And now all I have to do is finish putting up my mirror an moving my stuff and other small decorations in here."  
"If you are on So Random, or Mackenzie Falls, please report to Mr. Condor's office."  
"Igh! I just want to finish this!" Nicolette whined as they walked out.

The cast of Mackenzie Falls walked in to Mr. Condor's office to find Ferguson and the remaing Cast members of So Random in there. Ms. Bitterman was standing in the corners.  
Nicolett and Sonny rushed in after and were greeted by their cast mates.  
"Sit!" Mr. Condor commanded. Sonny and Chad sat in the exact opposite corners of the room.  
"Now, Ms. Bitterman had informed me that your shows have been fighting again. And if I heard her correctly, holding each other hostage on closets."  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"The kidnapping didn't start till she got here!" Zora blurted out pointing to Nicolette, who looked offended.  
"Oh! Well excuse me little miss I go hide in the vents so they take me instead!" She snapped back.  
"Do not hate on the vents! They are a critical part of this building!"  
"Well I just did!"  
"SiLeNcE!" Mr. Condor yelled causing them all to jump.  
"Well I don't know, and I don't care who or what causes this to happen." he sent Sonny and Chad looks, letting them know he knows what happened. "But I just suggest you fix it! You may go."  
Sonny was the first to stroll out, followed by the rest.

Rehearsal went smoothly. Tawni and Sonny did their check it out girls, followed by Nico and Grady's grandmother fight. Then Sonny and Nicolette practiced their duet leaving Marshall once again aw struck.  
"Tonight's show is going to be Great!" he said as he left.  
All of a sudden two blurs of blue plaid and pink ran by, grabbed a camera out of a tree and ran.  
"Get him!" Zora shouted as her, Nico, Grady and Nicolette ran after him.  
They ran all the way to the falls set where they were stopped. Little did they know who saw them running.

5 minutes later  
The two cast were all sitting in Mr. Condor's office.  
"Now would one of you care to-" he was interrupted by a phone call.  
"Yes! Of course I can talk!" he motioned the kid out of the room.  
"Well that could of been avoided if somebody didn't spy on us!" Snapped Tawni.  
"Well you better just cut it out because you have nothing on the camera." Sonny said and walked off.

"Its like I know, what I do feel, and I won't show, if it's real and you can't see that i'm not through with you. I'm just frustrated with what you do." Sonny sang in her dressing room when Zora and Nicolette walked in.  
"Oh hey guys." She said setting her guitar down.  
"That was about...him wasn't it?" Zora asked saying him in a disgusted way.  
"You can say his name."  
"Oh he doesn't deserve to have his name." Zora sneered.  
Sonny rolled her eyes.  
"But yes, I was about him. I'm still just confused. I'm going to go get an apple." she walked out the door as soon as they heard voices coming down the hallway.  
"You know she was a waste of his time." Chasity said. They heard a slap.  
"Oh please. He was to selfish to realize how wonderful she is, though I would never admit that to her face." Tawni said back.  
"Face it. We all know he never really liked her." Chasity said back.  
"Oh! You know he did. You just can't take the fact that he's the one to blame. She's just protecting herself." Tawni spun on her heal and entered the room. "Hey guys, what are you doing in here?" she asked.  
"Leaving!" Nicolette said pulling Zora out with her.  
"I thought you wanted to finish your room!" Zora said as they ran towards Mackenzie Falls.  
"After, we fix this." She responded.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- showtime

Zora and Nicolette struted onto the Mackenzie Falls set. Nicolette grabbbed Chad's coller and pulled him of the set.  
"What do you think your doing?" he demanded.  
"You need to fix this! People are still fighting, there's no more happiness lately, & and she's still upset." Nicolette noticed Chad's confused face. "Ugh. You know what I'm talking about! Do not play stupid!" she was practicly yelling.  
Bringing her voice down an octive, she finished. "She's not over you. She's just angery at your actions. You saw how she is when you look in her eyes. She's like in a trance. And the same as when you kiss her." Nicolette started to walk away.  
"How do you know that?" he yelled after her.  
"Its called being locked in a closet for hours on end with someone. There's not much to do but talk."

Nico and Ferguson walked past The hall fighting.  
"Well maybe if your stupid show could take loosint for once, they'd still be together!"  
"Yeah buy she didn't have to dump him!" ferguson shouted.  
"Yeah! And he didn't have to call a recount!" Nico shouted back as they past Mr. Condor's office.

"Tawni stop freaking out!" Sonny said as she turned around.  
"You don't understand! If my mom doesn't Share her stash of Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa until mine arrives!" Tawni wailed.  
"Would that cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office." the intercom said.  
"How many times in in day are we going to get in trouble?" Sonny asked no one as they walked out of their dressing room.

"Would the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office, again."  
"Ugh! Nicolette said once again setting down her clothing an walked out of the room.

"Now, I will give you one more chance. You better get along." Mr. Condor scolded the two cast.  
Sonny and Chad shifted uncomfterably as he once again gave them a look. They were stuck sitting next to each other.  
"You can go now!" he said as they walked out.

Marshell greated then and rushed them all to get dressed.  
Nicolette was only on the show tonight to be intorduced and to sing at the end. So she took her sweet time getting ready. And tried to acomplish more of her room decorating.

Before she knew it, it was time for her duet with Nicolette.  
Sonny Changed out of her Check-it-out girls cotumes and into something to preform in.

"How couldn't I see? What you ment to me? And why am I stuck in pain?" Sonny sang.  
"And I think what did I do, to deserve you. And why am I the one to blameeee yeah."  
""Its like I know, what I do feel, and I won't show, if it's real"  
"and you can't see that i'm not through with you. I'm just frusterated with what you do."  
The crowd aplauded wildly.  
"And introducing Nicolette Cole, the newset memeber of So Random." she bowed while smiling widely.

"Wow. Looks good!" Sonny said looking at Nicolette's side of the room. Which was finaly finished.

Please review:) next chapter out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Nicolette sat in her now finished side of her room. She smiled to herself about starting her first whole week at So Random.  
"Nicolette!" Zora yelled from the vents.  
She jumped up "Ahhhh! Oh what?" she settled back into her chair.  
"You've got to read this!" Zora said suddenly being next to her.  
"Ahhhh!" Nicolette screamed again. "I thought you gave his diary back!"  
"Book!" Zora corrected.  
"Well anyway. What did you discover that you wanted to show me."  
She opened up that page to the middle and the music started to play again.  
"You still haven't fixed that?" Nicolette yelled over the music.  
Zora wacked it and it shut off.  
"It was fixed..." her voice trailed off. "Anyways What did you want to show me?"  
Zora read out loud.  
"Today I broke one of my own rules. I am officially dating a Random. But no just any random, Sonny the random. It's has always been a strict rule of my cast to never date or like any Random's. And I know I will pay. But she's different then any other girl. I really like her and she really likes me. And last night I did throw up water on her but I was nervous. I am NEVER nervous. What does that tell you. Them I blamed it on her, so she broke off what little start to a relationship we had. But I scaled her apartment tonight and publicly made a fool out of my self and had a re-do dinner. Like I said she's different. She's worth fighting for."  
"I don't know what to say." Nicolette said.  
"Well I'm not done." Zora said as she continued. "This was written the day of the re-count. Also known as the day they broke up. Today, I lost someone very important to me. All because I let my cast call a re-count and I had to make it sound like I did it. So she is left thinking I'm a conceited jerk who used her feelings as an excuse. When my cast did. I don't deserve her."  
"So his cast called the re-count." Nico said at the door with Grady behind him.  
"Ohh..." Nicolette said.  
"Yeah and oh we got to let Sonny know and get that diary."  
"Book!" Zora yelled.  
"Oh we all know it's a Diary!" Nicolette snapped.

Zora scaled the halls heading towards the Mack Fall's set. She tossed the book to Nicolette who was across the hall. She caught it and started to sprint towards the entrance. Until she bumped into Someone.  
"Sonny!" she gasped.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Uh." Knowing she was caught, she spilled."Returning property to someone that Zora stole it from for a good cause!" Nicolette Said quickly.  
"Remind me to never ask what you to are doing again. But what is that? And why does it say CDC-"  
"Well bye!" Nicolette said running for the door.

Last chapter! Review:) Next story preview summary;  
Tween weekly's Ryan will be wanting in interview with Sonny, Chad, Nicolette, or who ever else he can come up upon. And spending all the time with Zora is going to Nicolette's head. Can Tawni save here?  
Coming very soon...like very. I've already started it


End file.
